This invention relates to a technology of controlling access to a fixed computer from a mobile terminal.
JP 2003-099400 A discloses a technology of controlling access to files, folders, and the like stored in a predetermined device, according to the current location of a mobile personal computer.
In JP 2003-099400 A, in order to perform security management of a mobile terminal or the like, security levels of the mobile terminal are stored in advance in a predetermined table in association with the locations of the mobile terminal. The current location of the mobile terminal is detected by a GPS or the like, and the security level corresponding to the detected current location is obtained from the predetermined table, such that activation of programs and/or access control to files and folders are performed based on the obtained security level.